


An appeal to the Hunter/Lawrence/Matthews shippers.

by HowWonderfullifeIs



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: A message to fellow authors, For research purposes, Send me a message please!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowWonderfullifeIs/pseuds/HowWonderfullifeIs
Summary: I'm a college student in a queer theory class, and I want to explore the appeal of polyamory within the Boy Meets World fandom for my final paper.  If this posting generates enough interest, I will continue with this endeavor.  Please message me if interested, or follow me on twitter @flightorfreeze.  Thank you!





	1. Chapter 1

In perfect honesty, Boy Meets World was one of the only things that kept me from going absolutely mad during my freshman year of college; it was a reflection of a much simpler childhood, and it provided a comfort that very few works can. I absolutely was a Cory Matthews growing up, sheltered and well meaning and a little clueless, and my best friend back home was my Shawn. Now, two years later and with a little distance, I am hoping to approach both the text of the original series and the text of fan works in order to analyze the complex views of love presented by the show for a final project in my queer theory course. This is a call to any writers interested in discussing their feelings on the shipping of Shawn Hunter, Cory Matthews, and Topanga Lawrence to send me some form of feedback. Thank you all so much for your consideration!


	2. Preliminary Interview Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks! Please feel free to answer questions in the comments.

1\. Before becoming fond of this ship, what was your understanding of polyamory?

2\. Do you feel that polyamorous relationships lack meaningful media representation?

3\. If you had to guess, what percentage of Americans between the ages of eighteen and forty are aware of polyamory as a concept? (Don’t worry, I don’t know either. Just speculate wildly.)

4\. Do you feel that individuals predisposed to polyamory can be considered “queer”?

5\. What emotional or social elements provide an optimal circumstance for a healthy polyamorous relationship?

6\. What aspects of the original run of Boy Meets World point to the potential for a healthy polyamorous relationship between Cory Matthews, Shawn Hunter, and Topanga Lawrence?


End file.
